Five times they slept together and one time
by brokentoyinlalaland
Summary: Five times they slept together and one time they didn't. nothing more, nothing less.


_**Five times they slept together, and one time they didn't.**_

i

First time was in Vegas.

He was Tony, she was Roxy. It was the first night on their assignment and she was dressed in black and he was the one who picked that dress for her. Smoky eyes, stiletto shoes and wild hair.

She was nothing short of beautiful but, well, it was a common thing for her.

They had dinner in the hotel restaurant, playing their part and letting everybody see what a couple they could be. They had wine, and he had pie, and when he offered her a bite she said:

- Y_es, why not, Roxy loves her fruit cooked._

In the hotel room there was just one bed. So when he offered to take the couch, she told him:

- _Don't be stupid Tony, we're engaged to be engaged, we can sleep together alright. _

And she smiled a crooked smile.

He thought about a million reasons why this was not a good idea, but he wasn't stupid, really, so he said nothing and took the right side.

He thought he couldn't possibly fall asleep with her lying next to him, her breath inches away and her heat radiating through the sheets, but ten minutes after the room went dark he was already dreaming of poker chips, and black jack tables and lucky charms in little black dresses.

They woke up in the morning, barely touching. Tony on his back, Roxy on her side, her head facing him.

They were holding hands, but he was the only one who noticed. He got up, pulled her hair out of her face and went to shower.

It would be a long day.

ii

Second time was not long after that.

She came home from the hospital after a routine check up. Being held 12 hours underground required as much, even if she kept telling everyone she was fine.

He was waiting for her at her door. He smiled and she led them into the apartment, noticing he had brought food to share.

They had dinner, and with no TV there wasn't much to do except talk.

And talk they did, of everything and nothing, but not about what happened in the last 24 hours.

They had wine, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The only thing he could think of was how close he came not to see her again.

They talked, and stayed silent, and talked again for hours.

Eventually he was too tired to keep talking, and fell asleep on the couch. She got up, washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, tied around, read a bit, wrote a bit more, but couldn't bring herself to go to her room, close the door and suffocate in the dark trying to sleep.

She laid on the couch next to him, and concentrating on his heartbeat closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later she was snoring softly, and didn't notice his arms pulling her close.

iii

Third time was more than a year later.

He was back from the dead and she was pissed at him for it.

Well, not exactly for that, but still.

He invited her over to explain it all. Again. And to tell her he was so, so sorry she wasn't told the truth. She yelled at him, she screamed. He was calm, and tried to reason.

She said:

- _You were dead to me._

- _I know_ – he said – _But I'm here now._

- _You don't understand_ – She looked at him and he thought he saw tears in her eyes – _You. Were. Dead._

She didn't say anything else, all night.

After half an hour of complete silence, he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. She sat and he took her shoes off, her pants and shirt and gave her one of his tees to slip into. She laid and he too laid next to her.

He was on the right side and she let him hold her all night.

iv

Fourth time she was Wanda to his Buck.

She was having fun, and she laughed and liked the circus life. They did their show and she trusted him like a child would trust her playmate in a dangerous game. She either didn't understand the perils of knife throwing or she really had complete faith in him.

He decided he liked the second answer best, and when it was bed time in the trailer and she was still laughing with her eyes he told her:

_- You were amazing today Bones, you really are fearless._

She looked at him and for a second she was serious again:

_- I wouldn't be human if I was Booth, you know that. But there wasn't a logical reason to be afraid. I knew you couldn't hurt me._

He smiled and liked the way she used 'couldn't' as if it was an anthropological impossibility for him to do her any harm, no matter the circumstances.

They fell asleep in their Russian clothes, and even if they were playing a married couple none of them used it as an excuse to share the bed. They knew that in the morning the circus would be gone, so they didn't really think about it and they just did it.

It felt quite right.

But as I said, they really didn't pay attention.

v

Fifth time he had defied death once again. But this time she knew where he was and she did everything to get him back.

Gravedigger was a woman and she was in custody now. He was safe, she could breath again and some quiet time together was all they needed at the moment.

At her place, no dinner but just beers, they talked for hours. They talked about him, his experience, and about her and her time buried underground. He didn't miss that she was finally opening up about it, and when she said:

_- I was scared I wouldn't see you again._

It didn't really matter if she meant when she was the one trapped or when he was.

He took her hand and said:

_- I know what it feels like._

And she believed him.

When it was a minute to midnight she started yawning and he thought that maybe was time to leave. He squeezed the hand he was still holding and stood up, motioning to the door.

She said:

_- Don't._

And led him to her room.

He fell asleep on his back, and she was half on top him. He hugged her in his sleep and she dreamed of nothing, which was fine, really. His hand stroked her hair and her arm hugged him tight. A dreamless night was just fine.

vi

He woke up after surgery late in the evening and she was there. His vision was blurred, and his head hurt. He asked:

- Who are you?

And she said:

- Bones.

She climbed in bed next to him and he smiled. She told him about the squints, waiting for him to wake up and told him about the new book she was writing. He looked at her and thought that maybe he slept for too long. It was the anesthesia, she said. Something about his reaction to it. She had tears in her eyes, and she was beautiful.

He told her:

- _I dreamed I was in love in with you._

She didn't gasp, didn't laugh and didn't cry.

- _I know I am. _

She said. And that was it.

He kissed her, and she smiled. She told him not to strain himself too much, that maybe he should go back to sleep for a while.

- _There's plenty of time for that_ – he said.

- _All right_ – she said – _So tell me more about your dream_.

And he did. And they talked all night.


End file.
